1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of high chairs and, in particular, to securing infants into high chairs without using awkward or dangerous belts or other means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are numerous devices available for retaining infants in high chairs none is of similar construction to applicant's. Moreover, none of the currently available devices can accommodate differently sized and configured high chairs in as simple and safe a manner as the device of the present invention. The device represents an improvement over the prior art in that the device is safe, convenient and easy to manufacture.